<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embracing Darkness by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516800">Embracing Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart'>ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Character Death, Death, Destruction, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Monsters, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Short One Shot, dead, letting go, void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lost everyone, so why not just get revenge, I mean there's nothing to left to lose at this point. He should just embrace the darkness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embracing Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi </p><p>I might continue this, might not. For now, it's a one-shot and is complete, but may change. (only cause I really like the name of the fic and I don't want to leave it here) </p><p>Also giving me vibes from my other fic, No One Left,(or whatever its called) </p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death radiates the ground around me. Just destruction everywhere. Everyone is gone, all my friends are dead. Those bastards took everything from me. And they left me alive. The human, the one that shouldn't have been involved. Like hell, I shouldn’t have been involved. These were my friends, my family, and my town. But now there's nothing here. Just the remnants of all the things that I loved and held dear to me and I can't do anything about it. I can't get them back. I'm too weak. I'm a human. What could I possibly do? Well, they say when people are desperate they do desperate things. I think this is the most desperate thing that I can think of doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I was a rational person there is no way in hell I'd do this. Well, rationality is left me long in the dust ever since they killed my father. And all the deaths after that just added on the levels of my insanity. At this point, I belong in Eichen house. I woke up to that stupid tree,  that should be dead with how much of its left. I sit on that stupid stump contemplating just what I'm about to do. But even if I thought this over a thousand times I can only lead to one conclusion. I walk down those broken steps. to a collapsed opening. You could barely see in there let alone find anything. But I didn't need to find it because I knew exactly where it was. I took the shovel in my hand and dug a hole right in the spot where I placed it last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few shovelfuls of dirt, I uncover a jar. A jar made out of mountain ash wood, a jar containing the Nogitsune. I open the jar and I watch the firefly fly out. After all, this town needs a little bit more chaos. And I'll gladly welcome it because what do I have to lose? If I can't get my revenge and they won't kill me, then I'll just destroy everything. I'll take everything from them as they stole everything from me. I'll lay waste to everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'll let the Nogitsune takeover and cause strife, chaos, pain, everything it was meant to do. I'll just let loose. I'll be an unstoppable monster until the ends of time. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glad you made it through, let me know if you want more. More encouragement may lead me to write more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>